


New Year

by Arasa



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Gen, M/M, a little bit spoiler of acca regards and acca ps
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasa/pseuds/Arasa
Summary: Aku akan bersamamu dan Lotta. Tahun ini. Tahun depan. 10 tahun lagi. Selamanya, Jean.
Relationships: Nino/Jean Otus
Kudos: 1





	New Year

_Confetti_ yang jatuh bertebaran di jalanan kota Badon saat ini tampaknya berusaha membuat setiap orang bergembira. Pesta tahun baru diadakan di setiap sudut kota untuk merayakan pergantian tahun dan peringatan 100 tahun berdirinya ACCA. Meriah dan semarak. Nino berharap ia juga bisa merasakan hal yang sama.

Saat ini, tamparan sang atasan—Abend, atas pekerjaannya yang tak becus beberapa minggu ini membuatnya berpaling dari kemeriahan orang-orang.

Benar, ia lalai.

Membiarkan Jean pergi ke Rokkusu tanpa pengawasannya merupakan kesalahan besarnya saat itu. Ia sudah diberi kepercayaan oleh sang atasan untuk mengawasi pria dengan rambut secerah matahari pagi itu tapi ia tidak melaksanakan kewajibannya.

Kewajibannya untuk bersama pria itu **dimana pun** dan **kapan pun**.

“Jika kau pikir ini adalah **“kewajiban”** yang harus kau jalankan—”

Abend mungkin tidak semuda dirinya lagi, tapi tubuhnya yang didorong kuat-kuat ke dinding cukup menyakitkan.

Memang benar ia seorang pengawal putri Schene yang dapat diandalkan.

.

.

.

“Lakukan itu dengar sungguh-sungguh!”

“Jika kau memang serius untuk melanjutkan kewajiban ayahmu.”

“Kau bilang kau melakukan ini demi ayahmu, bukan?”

.

.

.

Benar. Ia melakukan ini untuk sang ayah. Tidak seharusnya ia terlena dengan kedekatannya bersama seorang Jean Otus selama 30 tahun.

Ia dan sang ayah yang awalnya hanya seorang pelayan. Seharusnya ia tidak terlalu memanfaatkan ini untuk lebih dekat dengan sang putra mahkota. Bukankah sang ayah juga melakukannya dengan professional selama ia hidup?

_Jean, maafkan aku._

Nino tersenyum getir sembari melihat apa yang dibawa oleh sang atasan ke pesta tahun baru kali ini. Pria itu memang paling mengenal Otus bersaudara.

“Kue khas Dowa, huh?”

“Lotta akan menyukainya.”

Abend melepas pegangan pada baju pria berambut biru itu dengan kasar; meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata pun. Sehabis ini mereka tak akan saling mengenal kembali.

Nino menghela napas sembari melihat kamera yang ia bawa hari ini.

“Saatnya kembali bekerja.”

* * *

Beberapa tamu sudah mulai tak tampak lagi menjelang subuh. Knot memutuskan untuk kembali bersama dengan anak-anaknya yang mulai mengantuk. Atri, Moz dan Kelly memutuskan untuk pergi dan menikmati pesta di tempat lainnya. Kemeriahan tampaknya mulai surut perlahan.

“Aa, Nino.”

Jean yang baru saja selesai mengobrol dengan para penghuni di apartemennya itu menghampiri sang teman dekat. Ia hampir saja mengira pria itu tidak datang hari ini.

Nino tersenyum ramah, seperti yang ia biasa tunjukan pada pria itu, “Sudah selesai menyapa para penghuni, Jean?”

Pertanyaan itu dibalas dengan helaan napas lelah dari yang bersangkutan, membuat Nino terkekeh pelan. Ia tahu ini sama sekali bukan kebiasaan Jean. Bersosialisasi dalam acara seperti ini bukan keahlian pria itu.

Karena itulah Jean hanya punya dirinya seorang.

“Nino, temani aku ke _rooftop_. Aku tidak bebas merokok disini.”

Nino tentu saja tidak bisa menolak ajakan itu, 「了解」

* * *

Pemandangan langit dari _rooftop_ apartement di pusat kota Badon itu cukup menakjubkan menurut Nino. Ia beberapa kali berada di sana saat siang dan sore hari, tapi tak pernah disaat dini hari. Lampu-lampu kediaman setiap orang di Badon tampak seperti bintang yang terlihat berkelap-kerlip. Cukup untuk mengimbangi langit yang tak menampilkan terlalu banyak bintang saat ini.

Angin yang bertiup pelan mengoyangkan asap rokok dari bibir pria berambut keemasan itu.

 _Pemandangan yang bagus_ , pikir Nino sebelum ia tanpa sadar mengambil satu foto.

Tentu saja pemandangan yang ia lihat sekarang tidak bisa dilewatkan.

Pria itu berniat mengambil foto kembali sebelum pertanyaan dari Jean mengalihkannya dari _view finder_ kamera.

“Nino, apa harapanmu untuk tahun ini?”

Pertanyaan yang tidak disangka-sangka, Nino butuh waktu untuk menjawabnya, “Tidak biasanya kau bertanya soal hal-hal sentimental seperti ini, Jean.”

Asap rokok keluar dari bibir Jean begitu pelan, “Hanya penasaran saja.”

“Oh?” Nino tersenyum penuh arti, “Lalu apa harapanmu untuk tahun ini?”

Jean terdiam atas pertanyaan itu selama beberapa menit. Api mulai memakan sedikit demi sedikit rokok yang menggantung di bibirnya. Jelas sekali pria itu memikirkan sungguh-sungguh pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Nino.

“Jean?”

“Huh?” Jean tersadar. Rokok kembali terlempas dari jepitan bibir sang auditor.

“Aku berharap kau dan Lotta bisa selalu bersamaku. Itu saja.”

Jawaban itu spontan membuat Nino tersenyum getir. Ia seperti kembali diingatkan soal kewajiban yang menamparnya di awal pesta tahun baru. Kenyataan hidup memang terkadang begitu kejam.

Walaupun ia punya kewajiban yang harus diemban tapi apakah ia masih berhak atas rasa senang yang ia rasakan saat ini?

“Bagaimana denganmu Nino?”

“Aku?” Nino terkekeh sembari mendekatkan kembali _view finder_ dengan mata. Bersiap mengambil satu foto lagi.

“Aku ingin makan coklat yang enak di Korore tahun ini.”

Tawa kecil kini terdengar dari sang lawan bicara, “Khas dirimu, Nino.”

“Aa.”

.

.

.

_Tenanglah, Jean. Aku akan selalu bersamamu dan Lotta._

_Tahun ini._

_Tahun depan._

_10 tahun lagi._

**_._ **

**_Selamanya._ **

****

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> SALAH SATU RESOLUSI 2020 YANG INGIN DI WUJUDKAN YAITU DEBUT FANFIC NINO/JEAN (SLAPPED)
> 
> Rasanya bakal menyesal gitu kalau belum debut fanfic Nino/Jean di tahun ini (mepet sebelum tahun 2021 sih) But I hope everyone who read this enjoy it a lot! Thank you and happy new year! 
> 
> Apa harapanmu untuk tahun depan?


End file.
